


We Keep This Love in a Photograph

by MrsBanksSisterSuffragette



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Before Walter's death, Family Fluff, Fun, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsBanksSisterSuffragette/pseuds/MrsBanksSisterSuffragette
Summary: The Blythe family gather together to get a photo before the boys are shipped off to fight in the war.





	We Keep This Love in a Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> Just a teeny-weeny one shot that I couldn't stop thinking about

Anne bustled everyone to the front porch as the photographer set up his camera. Nan and Di were keen to have their photo taken, having made sure that everything they wore was immaculate, from the angle of their hats, right down to their shoes (which to be frank, wouldn't have even been visible in the photo). The boys, on the other hand, were not so excited. Yes, they had made sure that their uniforms were in perfect condition, however, that was only to appease their mother. Rilla wasn't very interested, she didn't mind that they were going to have their photograph taken, but she didn't understand why they made such a big fuss. If it were up to her, family photographs wouldn't be so stiff and formal. They'd show the people to be a family, nobody would look perfect, they would look like they were actually people, not just mannequins that stood still and look bored. It would so much more pleasant to look at a photograph and smile rather than look at it and think, "Oh, that turned out alright". 

Rilla caught Jem's eye as she was placed in front of him, and he quickly bent forward and whispered something into her ear. Their parents, who were in front of the two, didn't take note of the giggling and remained focused on the photographer in front of them. 

Gilbert whispered to Anne, "What if one of us sneezed right now? You know, like in Mr and Mrs Jenkins' wedding photograph.". Anne, with her vivid imagination, burst out laughing, and, quick as a flash, just before the photo was taken, Rilla and Jem's put their plan into action.

"All finished now," the photographer said, and everyone got up to get back to whatever they were doing before. Gilbert drew his attention to his eldest and youngest who were smirking triumphantly as they walked back into the house. 

✧ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✧

The photograph finally arrived just as the boys departed the day earlier, "What a shame the boys aren't here to see how the photo turned out." Anne sighed wistfully. Delicately taking it out of the envelope, she peered at it for a moment before huffing, "Thank you ever so much Gilbert, you made me laugh just as the photo was taken."

She handed to photo to Gilbert to inspect and he grinned, "I think laughing in photos suits you, Anne-girl." He peered closer at his children and rolled his eyes, "So that's why those two were snickering as the photograph was taken. The cheeky little beggars." he said fondly.

The photograph had turned out splendidly. Well, apart from Rilla and Jem who were standing with an impish look on their faces. The eldest, who wore his new army uniform paired with a feminine, flat-brimmed hat, jauntily placed on his head. In front of him stood Rilla wearing an army cap that was slightly too big for her smaller head.

"Why am I not surprised? I wonder where they got their mischievous behaviour from," Anne quirked an eyebrow, looking at Gilbert, "They certainly didn't lick off the stones, now, did they?" *

✧ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✧

The photograph was exactly how Rilla thought they should be. There was mirth. Her mother laughing, her father trying and failing to suppress a smile, her eyes just showing underneath the army cap, and Jem with her best hat proudly placed on his head. It showed a family. It showed HER family. For the years to come, Rilla would smile whenever she would catch sight of memory, and once she was given the photo, she had it framed and displayed on her bedside table, where she could see it every time she went to sleep. Right up until she fell asleep for the final time

**Author's Note:**

> * "Didn't lick it off the stones"  
> someone's behaviour, whether good or bad, is inherited or taught to them by their family
> 
>  
> 
> Inspired by the song "Photograph" by Ed Sheeran


End file.
